Incapable
by ImmortalHalcyon
Summary: Nakamura seharusnya tak seterkejut itu ketika melihat Karma.


**.**

 **Assasination Classrom** **© Matsui Yusei**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dalam penulisan fic ini.**

 **.**

Dan Nakamura melihatnya. Pemuda itu, berdiri di depan pintunya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"... Karma? Ya Tuhan, di mana sweatermu?"

Ada Akabane Karma disana. Berdiri diam, seakan tubuhnya terpaku selamanya pada lantai. Nakamura mengusap-usap wajah karma dengan dengan kedua tangan yang tertutupi oleh ujung sweaternya yang tebal. Karma sama sekali tak berusaha menolaknya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di malam dingin seperti ini?" tanya Nakamura lalu hendak meraih tangan Karma untuk menariknya masuk ke dalam namun Nakamura seketika membeku.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, pemuda itu menjawab, "Aku melakukannya lagi."

Darah. Kedua telapak tangan Karma ditutupi oleh darah. Bukan yang pertama kali, tentu saja. Namun, hal seperti itu tentu tak bisa dimaklumi begitu saja. Nakamura bahkan lupa untuk merespon. Ia juga tak memedulikan udara dingin yang diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang hangat.

Ia menatap Karma, karena Nakamura telah memahami Karma lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini dan berbisik pelan, "Siapa?"

Sembari menunggu jawaban Karma, Nakamura menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Karma terlihat berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya ketika ia berkunjung. Wajahnya terlalu pucat, mungkin karena terlalu lama berada di luar. Tubuhnya bergetar dan juga kaku. Dan Nakamura melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rasa bersalah terpatri di wajah pemuda itu.

"Partner tugasmu kemarin. Kau bercerita jika kalau ia membiarkanmu mengerjakan semuanya, bukan? ... Ah, kau pasti membenciku sekarang." Karma tersenyum kecut lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, tak memedulikan darah yang kemudian ikut menempel di rambutnya.

Oh, ya pemuda yang itu. Ingatkan Nakamura untuk tidak pernah bercerita tentang seorang pun partner tugasnya. Rasa duka mulai menyelimuti batinnya, mengingat keberadaannya di dunia ini sudah tiada lagi. Tetapi, Nakamura tak ingin berusaha memikirkan itu semua. Yang Nakamura ingin pedulikan saat ini hanyalah Karma. Nakamura tak ingin tahu tentang dunia, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Karma. Jadi, Nakamura meraih tangan dingin itu, dan menariknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tak peduli dengan noda darah yang mungkin akan menempel di sweaternya, toh masih bisa dicuci nanti. Dan Karma yang malam itu terlihat lebih rapuh dari daun jatuh di musim gugur.

Nakamura membawanya masuk, kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sofa lalu menutupi seluruh tubuh Karma yang mulai membeku dengan selimut. "Kau mau minum sesuatu? Mau coklat panas?" tawar Nakamura. Suaranya bergetar. Namun sungguh, ia tak takut.

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf." Suara karma terdengar lebih lemah daripada suara angin dingin di luar. Nakamura berusaha mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh Karma yang bergetar. Pada saat itulah, Nakamura tahu ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang mampu mengusik jiwanya.

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf. Aku a–aku hanya ... maaf. Sungguh. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku hanya berpapasan dengannya di jalan tanpa sengaja. Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Maafkan aku...," Karma mulai meracau, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan jemarinya yang masih kotor. Karma pun begitu benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin sekali saja, sekali saja mampu menahan sosok monster beringas yang hidup di dalam dirinya.

"Aku masih mampu mengingatnya. Membunuhnya bahkan seperti mematahkan batang korek api," ujar Karma. Dalam dingin yang berusaha merayap, kedua matanya menatap sendu.

"Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat."

Kedua mata merah itu terlihat mulai meluapkan emosi. Dan air mata itu pun sanggup turun kapan saja. Oh, seperti inikah rupanya rasa sesal yang mengendap? Mengapa rasanya bisa begitu menyakitkan?

Nakamura mendekap Karma begetiu erat, berusaha mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit kaku. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah melihat Karma di titik ini. Dimana ia terlihat begitu rusak, dan bagaimana Karma putus asa.

"Aku tak sanggup mengenyahkan memori akan tatapan putus asanya, bagaimana kedua matanya menatapku dan bibirnya berusaha berucap untuk memohon, ingatan itu akan menjadi mimpi terburukku," rintih Karma lalu mulai meracau. Buruk. Semuanya buruk. Sial. Karma begitu sesak oleh perasaanya sendiri.

"Dunia ini begitu kejam, Rio-san. Aku hanya tak ingin kau merasakannya. Kurasa ... kurasa itulah yang selama ini kulakukan untukmu."

Nakamura tak mampu lagi membendung semuanya. Air matanya turun begitu saja. Biarkan saja, biarkan Ia memilih untuk menangis dalam diam. Karena Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio terlalu memahami apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain lebih dari apapun. Demi Tuhan, Nakamura begitu mencintai pemuda itu.

"Mungkin akan tiba saatnya dimana kau ataupun aku akan merasa lelah dengan ini semua. Namun, sebelum saat itu tiba aku masih ingin berada di sampingmu. Karena ketika semuanya terasa sulit ... setidaknya, aku tahu jika aku masih memilikimu."

Nakamura dapat merasakan Karma mengeratkan dekapannya.

Nakamura tersenyum begitu lebar seperti seorang idiot lalu membalas, "Bodoh, kau masih akan memilikiku untuk selamanya."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku?"

Nakamura mengubur kepalanya di dalam balutan pakaian Karma yang dingin, lalu berbisik,

"Tak akan pernah."

FIN


End file.
